icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 MWJHL Season
This is the 2013-14 Midwest Junior Hockey League season. This was the league's second season The Michigan Ice Dogs moved to Farmington Hills after the 2012-13 season ended. The Hartland Hounds moved to Traverse City and were renamed the Cohos only to fold before they next season began. the Holland River Bandits were suspended by the AAU for a minimum of one year due to the background of their coach. The Rhinelander Street Cats moved to Alpena and were relabeled as the Alpena Street Cats. The Tennyson Chevrolet team was renamed the Detroit Fighting Irish. The Great Lakes Lightning moved to Berkley, MI and were renamed the Berkley Bruins The Michigan Grrrowl faded into extintion after the season, they had forfeited several games late in the season. The league awarded a team to the Marquette Royals, who withdrew to join the Minnesota Junior Hockey League. Louisville, KY was also awarded an expansion team but apparently fell through. The Walker based West Michigan Freeze and the Alpena Street Cats were disbanded by the league at their September 11, 2013 meeting. Apparently the decision was modified as Alpena played for the season and West Michigan franchise is listed as dormant on the league's website. Standings seed Team GP W L OTL SOL PTS GF GA #Traverse City Hounds 42 32 7 1 2 67 222 90 #Soo Firehawks 42 31 10 0 1 63 251 149 #Detroit Fighting Irish 42 27 10 0 5 59 174 123 #Alpena Street Cats 42 22 19 0 1 45 214 164 #Bloomington Jr. Blaze 42 15 26 1 0 31 147 207 #Berkley Bruins 42 11 30 0 1 23 157 301 #Michigan Ice Dogs 42 9 30 2 1 21 153 284 Veterans's Memorial Cup Playoffs Format The top four teams qualified for the playoffs. Both rounds were scheduled to be best-of-three. The league announce that the Alpena Street Cats were unable to participate in the playoffs and the Traverse City Hounds were awarded the series by forfeit. Semifinals *Soo Firehawks defeated Detroit Fighting Irish, two games to one, 2-5, 3-2, 4-3 *Traverse City Hounds defeated Alpena Street Cats two games to none, 1-0 (forfeit), 1-0 (forfeit) Finals *Taverse City Hounds defeated the Soo Firehawks, two games to one, 2-3, 8-0, 5-1 League Awards *MWJHL Forward of the Year: Nick Murphy, Soo Firehawks *MWJHL Defenseman of the Year: Savelii Skurkhin, Alpena Street Cats *MWJHL Goaltender of the Year: David Krejcik, Traverse City Hounds *MWJHL Rookie of the Year: David Krejcik, Traverse City Hounds *MWJHL Coach of the Year: Joe Esson, Soo Firehawks League All Stars First Team *Vladislav Khasanov, F, Alpena Street Cats *Nick Murphy, F, Soo Firehawks *Steven Smoltz, F, Soo Firehawks/Bloomington Jr. Blaze *Scott Luca, D, Traverse City Hounds *Savelii Skurikhin, D, Alpena Street Cats *David Krejcik, G, Traverse City Hounds Second Team *Pavel Bocharov, F, Alpena Street Cats *Jacob Gillis, F, Traverse City Hounds *Andrew Holder, F, Soo Firehawks *Kevin Killips, D, Soo Firehawks *Rob Speer, D, Detroit Fighting Irish *Chris Lewis, G, Detroit Fighting Irish Third Team *Adam Jonak, F, Berkley Bruins/Traverse City Hounds *Hunter Ledgerwood, F, Michigan Ice Dogs *Ryan Santo, F, Detroit Fighting Irish *Michael Cruse, D, Detroit Fighting Irish *John Urmetz, D, Bloomington Jr. Blaze *Anthony Benvenuti, G, Soo Firehawks Category:2014 in hockey Category:Midwest Junior Hockey League